This invention relates to high temperature thermistors utilizable even at such a high temperature as 400.degree. - 1100.degree.C and usable for detection of temperature of exhaust gas in internal combustion engine, temperature in furnaces, etc.
The conventional high temperature thermistors greatly vary in their resistance when used at a high temperature for a long period of time and thus have difficulties in heat resistance.
In view of these problems, the inventors have made extensive researches to find that use of chromium oxide and aluminum oxide as main component of heat resisting resistor which is an essential part of high temperature thermistors can solve the difficulty in heat resistance.